The present invention relates generally to a rack, and more particularly to a towel rack.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a towel rack of the prior art comprises two fastening bases 10, two retaining heads 13, and a towel rod 16 held between the two retaining heads 13. The fastening bases 10 are provided with a connection pillar 11 which is provided with a tapered slot 12. The retaining heads 13 is fitted with the connection pillar 11 in conjunction with a screw 14. The retaining head 13 is fastening securely with the fastening base 10. The base 10 is fastened onto the wall by a plurality of fastening bolts 15. The base 10 and the retaining head 13 are relatively large in size, thereby resulting in high cost of production material. In view of the fact that the base 10 is made by compression casting or punching, the tapered slot 12 must be further processed by lathe at additional production cost. The retaining heads 13 are provided with a receiving slot 17 for receiving one end of the towel rod 16. The receiving slot 17 is devoid of any means to locate the towel rod 16, which can be easily turned. In addition, the towel rod 16 is monotonous in design.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a towel a rack which is free of the drawbacks of the prior art towel rack described above.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.